In wireless mobile networks, the capability of precisely positioning user equipments (UEs) is desired in a wide range of applications such as navigation, location-based services, and emergency support. Although global positioning systems (GPS) or assisted-GPS (AGPS) can provide rather accurate estimates of UE positions for devices with installed GPS, high power consumption and a stringent requirement on line-of-sight (LOS) satellite transmission refrain their usage in many situations. For AGPS systems, the LOS requirement may be relieved to some extent. However, the heavy traffic burden on the network (when they access the assistance servers) decreases the effect of any alleviation.